Love is Like a Cold
by BadButt94
Summary: The Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance was out training, working hard to save the Bakugan, but when everyone wants to go out to eat, Dan gets sick and Mira has to take care of him? Will she and he confess? Or will she be crushed?
1. Chapter 1

**Love is Like a Cold**

**Summary: ****The Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance was out training, working hard to save the Bakugan, but when everyone wants to go out to eat, Dan gets sick and Mira has to take care of him? Will she and he confess? Or will she be crushed? **

"**Alright guys great job." Said an excited brunet boy with crimson red eyes.**

"**Now let's- achoo *sniff*"**

"**Are you ok Master Dan?" Said a very concerned purple haired, blue eyed, Barren.**

"**Yeah, Dan you don't look so good." said a short, black haired, hazel eyed ninja, Shun.**

**Dan just smiled his famous smile rubbed his finger against his nose and said…**

"**It's nothing really. Probably some dust just got into my nose. Well not then let's- achoo…**

**Dan sneezed and flew all the way back and hit his head on a rock. **

"**Dan!" Shouted the color orange you get when you mix it with white haired, sky blue eyed, Mira as she ran to his side and the rest of them followed suit.**

**Mira laid his head on her lap and felt his forehead.**

"**Dan you're burning."**

**Dan just coughed multiple times before his eyes slowly shut and his body went numb and motionless. But, before he went into an unconscious state she heard him moan her name **

"**M-i-r-a"**

"**Dan?!"**

**Mira felt afraid for "him". **

**The "him" that helped her get this far.**

**The "him" who helped her through the rough time she was having with her brother.**

**The "him" who she came to… love.**

"**Don't worry Mira," said a green haired, gray eyed, Ace**

"**He's just a little over heated. All he needs is some rest, a cool compress, and some homemade soup and he'll be back to his hyper active self in no time."**

**Mira gave a sigh of relief.**

"**I'm so glad that he's going to be alright, but we're going to need to get him inside right now."**

"**Right!"**

**All the guys agreed, lifted Dan off of Mira's lap and carried him to their mobile home.**

**Everyone slowly and carefully placed Dan on his bed while Mira went to wet a towel with cold water. With the cold wet towel Mira walked back to her crush's room, but as soon as she got there her face lit up crimson red and she ran out of the room. Inside, the boys were removing his jacket, showing off his muscles, and the goggles sitting onto of his head, covered him with the cover and standing around him just looking. Mira dismissed the blush and tried to gain her composer back. Finally ready to walk back in, Mira picked up the towel and walked to put it on his forehead. All was quiet until…**

"**Hey guys guess what!" rushed in was the smallest member of the group. A blond haired, blue eyed, Marucho ran in, in a state of frenzy. Everyone just as worried as him turned to face him to see what the problem is.**

"**Marucho, what's the problem?"**

"**Oh Shun the most horrible thing just happened."**

"**What are we under attacked?"**

"**NO. It's worst then that."**

"**OH MY GOD. What could be worst then that?" said a scared Barren biting his gloves. **

"**We're out of food."**

"**Damn it Marucho! What's your problem? How could you think about food at a time like this?"**

"**Well Sun how about you tell that to my stomach. And by the way who put your bitch ass in charge anyway?"**

"**Why you little pussy. I should…"**

"**You should what? Use your scary ninja moves on me?"**

***NOTE: I have nothing against Shun. This is only there to intensify the momen.* **

**Ace and Barren jumped in to try and settle this problem, but the truth was that, they only made things worst.**

**All the arguing drove Mira over the edge. She never felt so angry before. She couldn't take it anymore. In that moment… she… just… snapped.**

"**There are four boys in this room." She said with such fury, while rising out of her chair and walking toward the group, that it even scared her, a little inside.**

"**So that means…that in about two point five seconds there are going to be four heads on the floor if their owners have sense enough to leave this room right now! Can't you see that one of our team mates is sick and trying to recover? But, I guess your selfishness comes before that huh? So go ahead, continue on arguing, but before you do let get one thing straight."**

**Mira walked through the group to the door and stopped, put her hand on the wall and shot a death glare at the boys that shot shivers up their spins as she said these words with ice coldness in her voice.**

"**If Dan doesn't recover soon, then consider yourselves… annihilated!"**

_**About an hour later: **_

**Mira was in her room looking at the picture in her locket of her and her bother.**

"**Oh Keith. Remembering the past and thinking about what you've become… My heart's breaking Keith."**

**A tear fell from the corner of her eye and trickled down her cheek then she heard a knock at the door and whipped it away.**

"**Come in."**

**It was Ace and the rest of the guys, except Dan, Ace is the first to speak.**

"**Mira? We would just like to say that we're sorry. We didn't mean to upset you."**

**Mira shook her head stood up to look at all of them to let them know that she's talking to everyone of them.**

"**It's ok, but you guys really need to be more considerate of everyone else."**

"**Yeah so anyway, we all thought it would be fun to go into town and eat out and party. You know, to take a break from training and everything else." Barren said**

"**So you up for it?" Marucho said**

"**Not really. Besides someone has to stay here and watch over Dan, right? But what about the Bakugan?"**

"**Oh they're resting in the control room, so we figure they deserve to rest up for later."**

"**Ok then you guys go out and have fun I'll stay here and hold down the fort."**

**Mira watched as the boys walked into the town and waved bye to them. She ordered some pizza, checked on the Bakugan and Dan, took a bath, ate, and slipped into her pajamas. I was just a long t-shirt that covered enough so that she didn't need to wear shorts and her favorite house shoes. She quietly tiptoed around the mobile home, hoping not to wake up anybody doing one last check before going to bed. The Bakugan all were in the same place, but Dan was missing. Not knowing what to do Mira ran around the MH *MH stands for mobile home* frighten searching until she found him in her room looking at her locket.**

"**You know, Mira. It's hard to accept something that appears to be unrealistic. But, no matter how you look at it… things may not always appear to be true."**

"**Uh Dan are you feeling alright? How's your fever-?"**

**He ignored her, grabbed both her hands inside his, placed the locket in her hands, looked at her with a red blush spread across his face and her face had one too, and kissed her on her soft pink lips.**

"**And always remember that I'm always here if you want to talk. Oh and thanks for earlier."**

**He walked out of her room, leaving her with heated red cheeks and worry.**

"**What was that? Was that his fever taking over or was he serious? I have to find out"**

**She walked back into the center of the MH where two strong arms wrapped around her mid-section and started kissing her on her neck and her earlobe. Feeling even more heat rising in her cheeks she pushed away from him.**

"**Dan is you ok? I mean are you sure it's not your fever making you act strange? First it's the lecture, plus the kiss, and then you're kissing my neck and earlobe. What's your deal?"**

**Dan just smiled and laughed all the way to his bedroom.**

"**Is he completely insane." She said while following him to his room**

"**Mira, can I tell you something? I don't know what it is about you, but whatever it is… it's driving me crazy."**

**Dan was standing right in front of her, running his hand over her.**

"**The way your hair flows with the wind. To those deep sky blue eyes. Your soft skin tan skin. Everything about you just drives me wild. Can't you see Mira? I-I love you."**

"**But what about Runo?"**

**Dan just shrugged his shoulders. "She was just my friend. Plus she was too whiny for my taste. I need a strong person someone who I can rely on and someone who can control their temper."**

**Dan was so close that she could feel his breath on her lips. Inches away from each other. Inches away from what each thought would be eternal bliss awaiting them to enter. Slowly they brought their lips together in one slow motion. One of his hands was holding her chin up while the other wrapped around her waist. Mira slowly moved her hands up his chest, feeling every muscle the rested under his shirt, to wrap them around his neck. He licked her lips, asking for an entrance, which she allowed. Tongs fighting each other. Each feeling bliss in the same world. As if they were the only ones in this world right at this moment. He began to lead her to the bed twirling so when they fall she's on the bottom. They fell on the bed and their kissing became even more passionate. Scooting upward so things from this point on would be easier from this point on. Dan's hands moved under her large shirt, touching her soft panties, playing with them over and over again, teasing her, moving even further upward getting a feel for every inch of soft skin, touching her equally soft bra, earning moans the further up he went. Her hands were moving downward touching his shirt and going further down. Touching his "getting harder by the minute", bulge in his pants. When Dan felt a moan coming he broke the kiss to remove her shirt while she took this opportunity to remove his as well. Throwing both shirts across the floor, Dan took a minute to look at her, as did she. Dan moved down from her lips to her jaw line, to her neck and then to her collarbone, leaving butterfly kisses. She moaned softly into his wild and unruly hair while her fingers scratched his scalp. He lifted her up to unhook her bra, with a little help from Mira of course. Also throwing it aside Dan placed his mouth on her left breast, sucking and blowing on it and then moving to the right breast. He earned soft moans from her Dan was pleased until she used her fingers to lure him back to her lips. Mira cleverly did this so she could remove his pants to get to his boxers. Dan helped her out by kicking them off so now both were only in their "below the waist" under garments. She moved down his tan toned abs to that unbearable bulge in his boxers. Playing with her prey was so much fun, but what he done next surprised her and caused her to stop to observe what was happening. She ripped her underwear off so rough that he ripped it in two. Then he placed his head in between her legs at her entrance. Where he licked her wetness, but when she moaned his name louder even more of her juices flowed onto him. Then he came up let her taste her own fluids. While kissing her he inserted one finger in her and watched her moan into the kiss, the vibrations against his lips felt so nice. Then he added another finger, thrusting his fingers into her and watching as her moans got louder. With two of his fingers inside her he curved them to make her moan even louder, having her cum again in his hands pushed him over the edge. Dan sat up to remove his boxers when he felt another hand grip the hem them.**

"**Let me help." Mira said with a wink**

**She sat up with Dan in between her legs. Both pulled down his boxers to discover a big surprise. Dan's rock hard dick was pointed at her entrance. Dan kept it away from her entrance long enough for him to put on a condom. Then he entered her, slowly and steadily. He looked down at her and saw that tears were forming in her eyes. At first he started to pull away, but felt a soft hand on top of his. Mira interlocked their fingers with one another.**

"**Dan its ok I knew that this was going to hurt and I trust you. Please Dan don't make me beg."**

**She looked at him with lust filled eyes wanting to feel him being connected to her. So he slid into her, despite the pain and the tears she encouraged him to keep going. Soon her screams of pain turned to screams of pleasure. Dan thrusts were slow at first, to give her time to adjust, then his pace quickened as he felt his and her climax coming as she tightened around his cock and by how loudly her screams were getting. Finally, they both came in unison of each other. Dan collapsed on top of Mira while still in tacked. He rolled over and let Mira rest in his arms. **

"**Dan?"**

"**Huh?"**

"**First I want to say is that you were amazing and second: I do love you too."**

**Dan smiled at her and kissed her for a long time. After the kiss they got up, got dressed and cleaned up the mess. While his stuff was washing and drying Dan slept in her bed for the night, both content in each other's arms.**

"**But, Dan what if the others caught us?"**

**Dan just smiled at her, pulled the covers up and kissed her forehead **

"**Well how about we say nothing. Let them think what they want to. We'll come up with some bogus story. If they want to believe it ok if not that's ok too because we know the truth and it's our decision to tell them or not."**

"**I love you Dan"**

"**I love you too, Mira." **

**Sorry DanxRuno fans, but I never liked her so… no flames.**

**Please review and let me know how I did and what you think. Remember your opinion matters.**

**Sorry if the ending didn't seem so good.**

**Forgive me. But, I wrote that part a four – five in the morning. **


	2. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
